paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Jungle Out Here
It's a Jungle Out Here Jaguar smiled as he inhaled the jungle breeze. Tracker was happily wagging his tail behind Jaguar along with Asha and Moose. "I can't believe we are getting a new member!" Asha barked happily chasing her tail in circles. "Si Carlos should arrive here soon amigo!" Tracker said as Asha tumbled around and fell in front of him. Jaguar nodded as Carlos's jeep drove up and came to a stop in front of the pups. "Hey Pups." Carlos laughed has the pups tackled him to the ground covering him in kisses. "So mate who is this new pup?" Jaguar asked trying to peek over Carloses shoulder. Carlos smiled as he steps aside. “Pups I'd like you to meet Luccy!" Jaguar looked at the jeep as a Portuguese Water Dog jumped out. "Hi, I'm Luccy. Carlos has told me a lot about you guys." "Good day mate, I'm Jaguar!" Jaguar said with a smile as he reached out his paw. Luccy shook his paw and smiled as Tracker and Asha introduced themselves. Jaguar glanced over at Moose who was starring at a leaf, "And this here mate is Moose, he comes and goes." Jaguar said pointing at Moose who was still starring intently at the leaf. Carlos laughed as Moose came out of his trance. "Hey Carlos," Moose says glancing around "When did you get here?" Carlos laughs again and turns to Jaguar. "Do you mind taking Luccy on a tour around the Jungle?" "Course not mate, I’d be more then happy to insist!" Jaguar said with a smile turning to Luccy. "Come on mate this way." Luccy nodded and followed behind Jaguar. "So Jaguar, right?" "Yep." Jaguar answered pushing aside a branch. "Can I ask you something?" Luccy asked jumping away from the branch. "Yep." Jaguar answered again lifting the branch for her to move under. "Are all the jobs in the Jungle?" Luccy asked glancing warily at the branch before running under it. Jaguar looked at her confused. "Well what did you expect mate? We are called the Jungle Patrol.” Jaguar said still confused. "Well I don't know, just not this." Luccy said glancing around at the Jungle expecting something to jump out at her. Jaguar rolled his eyes. "Were did you come from anyhow mate?" Jaguar said walking ahead. "New Y..." Luccy didn't get the chance to finish her sentence though as a blood curling scream erupting from her muzzle. Jaguar turned around ready to fight but saw a little spider crawling out of the forest onto the trail. Jaguar gaped as he starred at Luccy who was still freaking out. "The little demon touched my paw!" Luccy cried shaking her paw around in the air. Jaguar was still gaping at her when the spider crawled towards them again. Luccy screamed and jumped behind Jaguar. Jaguar leaned forward and picked up the spider placing it on the other side of the path. "There you go little buddy, crawl away now." Jaguar turned back to Luccy who was still hyperventilating. Jaguar put a paw on her shoulder as he started to sing. "''You gotta stand tall, even when you're small" ''Jaguar sang as he started to walk away. ''"You got to sing loud when they tell you not to talk!" ''He sang looking up at the sky as parrots flew by. ''"You got to believe you were born to be free." ''Jaguar said looking hopelessly at Luccy who was running around trying to avoid the feathers falling to the ground and everything on the path. Jaguar walked back and helped her walk forward. "''You gotta let go of all your fear," ''Jaguar said parting the bushes. ''"Cause it's a Jungle out here!" ''Jaguar sang as Luccy starred in horror at all the animals and exotic plants. ''"Now you come from the city were everything's pretty, and the lights are all to bright, and you live you life inside." ''Jaguar said jumping onto an elephants back laughing as Luccy ran from the baby elephant trying to play with her. ''"How do you survive!?!" ''Luccy was still screaming when a python slithered out. "Take a look at, take a chance." Jaguar said pinning the python down as Luccy ran by. Jaguar shook his head as he continued. WIP Category:Song Article Category:Songs Category:Jungle Patrol Category:Jaguar